Pokemon: Vanishing Shadows-First Attempt
by Riolu929
Summary: Riley the Riolu and his friends have been excited about the upcoming battle tournament hosted in their town. Riley's even hoping to enter. But then, the host and previous champion, Bone the Marowak, vanishes, as do many other Pokemon. Suddenly, no one in town is safe, and no one can leave. Riley and his friends want to know what's causing this...and what it wants with Riley.


EVERYBODY PLEASE LISTEN: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. IT WAS MY ORIGINAL PLAN FOR THE STORY, BUT I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH IT. HOWEVER, I WILL REWRITE IT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, ON ANOTHER STORY PAGE. IF YOU SEE A STORY WITH A SIMILAR TITLE, YOU WILL KNOW THAT I HAVE ALREADY STARTED. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY CHOICE-I ATTEMPTED TO WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER BUT IT WAS...NOT THE WAY I HOPED. THANKS, AND SORRY!

All right, everyone! This is a new story from me called Vanishing Shadows. It's completely different from my other story (Pokemon Challenge Island, which if you haven't read, you should, by the way ;) but I think it's going to turn out really well. It takes place in a small town called River Valley, where a battle tournament is hosted yearly, but...things sort of get out of hand. Told from my main character, Riley's point of view usually, but occasionally may take on another point of view. The point of view each section is told from will be written like this ...Name... Thanks, and enjoy reading!

Prologue:

...Riley...

I woke up sitting up straight in bed. My mother, Anna, and my father, Luke, looked around the corner, concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom and Dad," I said. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure, Riley? Is that all?" asked Mom. "What was it about?"

"Um...it's hard to remember," I said. "I'm not really sure."

"All right. Just...call us back if you need anything, okay?" she said, staring at me caringly. Then both of them left.

Actually, I did remember my dream. I just wasn't sure what to make of it.

I had had dreams before, that seemed to be...almost real, like I was living it. Usually these came true, and usually they were good things, although a few times they had turned out to be bad. I wasn't sure how, but really, I didn't want it looked into. My friends would give me tons of joking about it, and I really didn't want to be the 'freak show.' If anybody actually believed I had these dreams-a slim to none chance.

This dream had been different. Not really from my point of view, but from the point of view of something in the sky. Definitely not me, because don't fly. The flying creature opened its mouth and released some purplish...vapor on what I thought was River Valley. It morphed to the exact shape of our city and then turned into a barrier-type thing. I could clearly tell this was not meant as a gift.

What was this whole dream about?

...Riley...

"Hey, guys!" I called to my friends at the park, where we had all agreed to go since Saturday. I watched them as they came over-my best friend since pretty much forever, Matthew the Seedot, my friend Melody the Kirlia, my other friend Jake the Dewott, and my kind-of-girlfriend-ish, Evelyn the Zorua. It was complicated. We knew each other well enough to be in a relationship, but we had never officially kissed or anything, but we sort of acted like we were.

What did I tell you? It was complicated.

"Hey, Riley! What's up?" asked Jake, running up. Melody smiled at me. "I know what he's going to say."

"All right. Remember how I just turned fifteen?" I asked. "About a week ago?" Everyone nodded.

"Well...that just happens to be the lowest age limit. I can enter," I said proudly. Evelyn looked at me jealously.

"I can't enter, and I'm a better battler than you! That's not fair," she growled playfully.

"You do realize you're not going to make it far, right? Not with competitors like Marvin the Infernape and Allie the Feraligatr," said Melody.

"Aren't you the optimistic one, Melody?" Matthew asked. I smiled.

"Sorry, just saying," she said in self-defense.

"Nah, I know I'm not going to get far. I just want to try," I said. I had always been good at battling, and I had wanted to enter this tournament since I was really young. Now that the chance was here, I was excited that I would be able to enter and give it my best shot!

Two other Pokemon from school I knew, a Charmander named Cole and a Sandshrew named Dusty, ran up to us.

"Hey, guys! Did you hear the news about Bone?" asked Dusty, referring to the Marowak who had won the tournament so many times he had been declared official judge when it was clear that no one would beat him.

"No," I said, confused. "What news?"

"He's gone missing!" exclaimed Cole. "He disappeared from his hotel room in Venus's hotel. One of the maids-a Girafarig, I think-went into his room, but couldn't find him. She called Venus who confirmed that Bone should still be in his room. No one knows where he is now," said Cole ominously. "This was this morning, but he still hasn't been found."

I knew that Venus was a local Mawile who ran a hotel, and I knew that she had high security, but for a Pokemon like Bone...well, he could look after himself.

Evelyn voiced my thoughts. "I wouldn't worry too much about Bone. He's independent, and strong too. They'll find him somewhere,"

"I hope so..." said Dusty. "Anyway, see you around."

Suddenly, I had a searing headache, and witnessed the events of my last dream going through my mind. That had never happened during the day when I was awake, only when I was sleeping! What was going on?!

"Uh...Riley?" asked Jake. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. I saw that my friends clearly didn't believe me.

I wondered, not for the last time, what in the world was going on? I had a feeling that this time, it wasn't good...and Bone had something to do with it.

...

So, there it is. It'll get more complex as the story goes on. More out from this soon. Admittedly, this chapter could have turned out better, and I didn't have as much time to develop any of my characters as I'd like. But I promise you, there's more coming, so enjoy!

I will accept requests by anyone to be put into the story as a minor character...but if I have a character already in the story or planned to be in the story, or with the same or a very similar name, I will let you know so you can change it. Please put these in your reviews, because I will try to include you!

Please review! I really need to know what people think of this story. Expect another chapter from this soon, and then maybe I'll go back to Pokemon Challenge Island...I'll alternate, I guess. Review, review, review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
